


Oh Yeah

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bookstores, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a moment at a bookstore and wanted to know why it always happens to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Yeah

 

“Am I speaking Latin here?”  He asked as he looked back at where his friend should have been standing.  It’d been a long couple of weeks on the set and they were finally getting some down time.  Okay so technically it was there second week off already but so far the only thing he’d done was sleep, call everyone to check up on them while he had the time and make some tentative plans for the holidays.  He was just talking to Jared about the advantages of going home early so he could be back to celebrate New Years with their friends as opposed to going late and staying in Texas for New Years when Jensen found himself talking to dead air. 

 

He turned slightly and frowned as Jared stood entranced by one of the book shelves.   The back side was titled “Holiday Classics” and he wondered what was on the front and had Jared glued to the floor where he was, mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide.

 

He really ought to go see what it was, but Jared wasn’t paying any attention to him and it was rare that he got to stop and look at him like this.  Still.  Unless Jared was asleep, he was never still.  The man was a mix between a Chihuahua and a line backer, yappy and jumping from place to place, but able to tackle you down to the ground and eat you for breakfast.  At least that was Jensen’s idea of who Jared was.  He guessed there must be someone somewhere who thought of Jared Padalecki as shy and quiet, but he’d never met them. 

 

Jared’s hair was getting long again and it made something in Jensen want to reach out and tug, just a little.  Well, it made him want to tug a little, a lot.  He put his hands into his jacket pocket just in case the urge hit.  It was always better safe than sorry.  While Jared would probably just look questioningly at him, Jensen wasn’t the type of person that was fond of PDAs, no matter if it was a friend, co-worker, or lover.  Jared thought his blushing was cute though and had made an art form of turning him into a stumbling blushing idiot in front of the media.  Jensen didn’t need to make himself do it to.

 

“What can possible be so fascinating?”  He asked, pulling his mind away from Jared’s ability to best friend and hellacious tormentor all at the same time.  He stalked over to Jared and gave him a shoulder check before turning to see what caught his eye. 

 

“You’re staring at our book?  I know you like to view your own fansites, but staring at yourself on a book cover?  It’s almost like you’re stalking yourself Jare.”  Jensen teased.

 

Jared finally looked at him, eyes still a little wide.  He pointed up at the sign and Jensen’s brow furrowed slightly.  He looked at the two books beside it and bit the inside of his bottom lip to keep from laughing.  “Yes.  It’s a book.  At a bookstore.  Amazing discovery.”

 

Jared gave him the ‘evil’ look and it made him want to laugh more.  “Jen, our book is surrounded by scantily clad women on the cover or trashy barely concealed porn with pretend plots.”

“Read them a lot do you?”

 

“Jensen, our book is with the romance novels!  The covers are blatantly sexual and we’re right there next to it.  You know what that implies…”

 

Jensen lost his control then and laughed, “What do you wanna do Jare?  Go ask the manager to move the books since you are obviously so distraught about it?”  He put on a pout and stared up at Jared through his lashes.  “It’s almost like you don’t want to be linked to me.”

 

Jared covered his eyes with his hand and walked away.  “Why do these things always happen to us?”

 

“Because our writers make sure there is enough tension in the scripts that it plays out into the very imaginative minds of our audience.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“And because you can’t keep your hands to yourself and American society can’t let two men touch each other without believing sex is involved somehow.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Because you wrap your legs around me every time a camera gets near.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Because you tell everyone I’m in love with you.”

 

Jared’s smile was full to bursting as he looked at Jensen.  “Oh.  Yeah.”   They walked a few steps away before Jared reached a hand out to touch Jensen’s arm.  “Are you as ready to go home and get to bed as I am?”

 

Jensen smiled back.  “Oh yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame it on Huntress69 because she asked her FList to make it. While I am sure there are many better writers out there who will take on the challenge, I couldn't get this out of my head. Damn them! :P It's based on a pic of one of the Supernatural Books taken in a bookstore in the middle of a romance bookcap!


End file.
